Por un reto
by sonikdc
Summary: Todo por un reto de sus amigos. ¿Qué hay dentro de esa casa abandonada? - Querida, hay más de lo que crees. ¿Lograrás salir?


**The Loud House no me pertenece.**

Nadie llamaba cobarde a Lynn Loud. Jamás nadie se atrevería a aquello, muchos le temían a la deportista de diecisiete años debido a su carácter explosivo y su inimaginable fuerza, aunque en esta ocasión, el chico no estaba al tanto.

Fue durante una fiesta en casa de uno de los amigos de Lynn. Su amiga Polly había llevado a su primo que se encontraba de visita por vacaciones y el chico no estaba al tanto de la reputación de la chica. Al momento de empezar a jugar con la botella, se le ocurrió retar a la castaña a entrar a la vieja casona que había visto de camino a la fiesta.

Cuando ella se negó amablemente, diciendo que sería mejor mantener los retos dentro de la casa, el chico la tacho de gallina. Grave error.

Terminó con un brazo adolorido, producto de un golpe, seguido de un "Esto no se va a quedar así" por parte de la deportista.

Todos la siguieron hasta aquella vieja construcción de tres pisos. Contaban los rumores que la casa estaba encantada y que cualquier cosa que entrará ahí, jamás volvía a ver la luz. La historia de siempre. Lynn recordaba que donde había vivido anteriormente también había una casa así y siempre hubo rumores a su alrededor; rumores que ella calló cuando se atrevió a ir por su pelota. Fue así como supo que en esa casa, vivía una agradable señora ya entrada en años que le invito galletas y limonada.

Esta vez no sería diferente. Entraría y comprobaron que no había nada que temer de aquella casa y demostraría de una buena vez, que ella no era una cobarde en absoluto.

La casa en verdad se veía espeluznante. No ayudaba mucho la neblina que había debido a las lluvias y que ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Aquello sería lo último que haría Lynn antes de regresar a casa, quería evitar tener problemas con sus padres.

Tanteo las viejas tablas que hacían de cerca, tratando de encontrar alguna suelta pero para su sorpresa estaban bastante firmes.

Aún bajo la amenaza de su prima y posiblemente de el resto de invitados, el chico volvió a hacer un comentario a la castaña, diciendo que sus intentos por no entrar no engañaba a nadie y si quería, podía dejar el reto a un lado para evitar que se asustara.

Los pocos que siguieron a la deportista, curiosos de saber que había en la casa, callaron inmediatamente al chico, tratando de evitar de saliera de ahí en silla de ruedas.

Molesta, Lynn solo le enseñó el dedo medio antes de encarrerarse hacia la puerta y saltarla en un sólo intento.

Ya dentro de la propiedad, pudo notar lo mal que se veía el lugar, se notaba que nadie lo había tocado en años, diferente al hogar de la anciana que, si bien su patio estaba algo descuidado debido a su edad, el interior estaba pulcramente acomodado.

Lynn respiro hondo antes de gritar un "¡Voy a entrar!" a sus compañeros.

Caminar hacia la entrada fue un poco difícil, el pasto crecía demasiado alto y había varios árboles con ramas bajas y torcidas que Lynn tuvo cuidado en esquivar. Al dar unos pasos más hacia la entrada, pudo sentir que su pie se atoraba y al comprobar, notó la vieja manguera que yacía en el suelo, oculta gracias a las hierbas que crecía sobre ella.

Siguió su camino hasta el porshe de la casa, donde pudo notar un par de ratas corriendo a ocultarse. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, le desagradaban mucho ese tipo de animales.

Subió los tres escalones que parecía, iban a quebrarse ante su peso debido a lo podrida que estaba la madera, rechinando en el proceso pero por suerte, llegó sin problemas hasta el umbral.

Tomando de su bolsillo la linterna que le habían prestado, sujetó el picaporte y lo giró con algo de brusquedad. Cedió fácilmente y la puerta abrió con un rechinido, invitando a la joven a adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Por otra parte, los amigos de la deportista, esperaban ansiosos, tratando de ver sobre o entre la madera de la cerca, esperando ver a Lynn salir triunfante, con algún recuerdo de aquel tenebroso lugar.

Lynn encendió la linterna he hizo una señal de que estaba por entrar a sus amigos y dio los primeros pasos al interior.

Estaba oscuro. Demasiado. La poca visibilidad que le daba la pequeña linterna de bolsillo que traía apenas le ayudaba a distinguir lo que había a su paso. Había un aroma a humedad combinado con polvo que le picaba la nariz, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

Frente a ella, se extendía un pasillo del cual no podía ver el final. A su izquierda, había unas escaleras destartaladas que parecía estaban por caer a la más mínima mota de polvo que les cayera. A la derecha, estaba lo que podría ser la sala.

Optó por ir a la derecha, quitando de su camino numerosas telarañas que cubrían casi por completo la entrada a la estancia; se ayudó de una rama que había tomado del jardín, la cual lanzó una vez cumplió su propósito.

La sala se encontraba casi vacía. Había unos pocos muebles arrumbados contra la pared. Lynn pudo distinguir un par de sillones polvorientos y una mesita de centro en iguales condiciones. En el suelo había una alfombra apolillada que posiblemente había visto días mejores. Salvo eso, el polvo y telarañas, no había nada más en la sala.

Aquello pareció decepcionar un poco a Lynn, pues pensaba que encontraría quizá algo de valor entre numerosos muebles cubiertos con sábanas, como en alguna película, pero esto era la vida real y parecía que quién fuera el dueño, o no poseía mucho o se llevó todo lo valioso cuando decidió abandonar aquel lugar.

Lynn siguió su camino, con dirección al comedor. De camino encontró un apagador en la pared pero al accionarlo, no se encendieron las luces. Predecible. Aún así, valió el intento.

Continuó su camino, empezando a sentir de pronto cierta incomodidad, como si alguien se le quedara viendo.

Giró rápidamente con la luz en mano, topandose con la estancia vacía y la ventana entablaba. Por un momento se sintió tonta. Aquello podría tratarse de una broma de sus amigos que entrarían en la casa en algún momento y tratarían de espantarla, sino es que ya estaban adentro. Francisco, un chico al que ella le había pedido que la acompañara a la fiesta, se había negado, diciendo que tenía que ir al hospital. Ahora, poco le creía, esperando en cualquier momento que apareciera él junto con otros chicos a tratar de espantarla.

Bien, dos podían jugar ese juego. Entrando en el comedor, notó nuevamente que los muebles habían sido colocados junto a la pared. La mesa de madera tenía sobre ella las sillas ya deshechas sobre ella. Lynn aprovechó y tomó una de las patas para usarla como arma. Si alguien se atrevía a saltar frente a ella, se ganaría un golpe en la cara y bueno... no por nada era la mejor bateadora de su equipo.

Del lado contrario a donde ella se encontraba, había una alacena, llena de platos que parecían estar por caer de no ser por la pequeña cerradura de metal en las puertas, parecía a punto de vencerse al igual que todo lo que había en esa vieja casa.

Lynn revisó el estante, esperando ver a alguien detrás, pero salvo telarañas, ahí no había nada.

Cruzó la puerta que tenía a lado, volviendo al pasillo que la recibió al entrar; la diferencia ahora, es que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Lo sabía, aquello se trataba de una trampa; por eso la molesta sensación de que algo la observaba y que posiblemente alguien estaba ahí para asustarla.

Negándose a aparentar miedo, sujetó con firmeza la pata de la silla que traía en su mano derecha y con la linterna trató de apuntar a todas partes, buscando a alguien.

Se escucharon ruidos en las escaleras. Lynn apuntó hacia arriba la luz, pero quien quiera que fuese, había corrido. Al menos eso le indicaba el crujir de la madera sobre ella.

Con una sonrisa perversa, pues ya había descubierto a sus bromistas, se dirigió a la escalera y se dispuso a subir. Pareciera que los escalones cederían y caería al almacén de abajo (había notado la puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras) e incluso había un par de escalones que ya se encontraban rotos, pero si alguien había logrado subir sin caerse, Lynn también podría.

Ya en la parte superior, buscó con la mirada. En el pasillo en el que se encontraba había cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado, fácilmente visibles debido al ventanal que tenía detrás y del cual se habían caído varias de las tablas que lo cubrían originalmente.

La luz de la luna, sumada a la del farol que estaba frente a la casa, le ayudaban más que la linterna que llevaba, pero no por eso la apagó. Si se habían escondido en una de las habitaciones, lo más probable es que la trataran de mantener a oscuras para ocultarse y la linterna la ayudaría encontrarlos.

_Ayuda_.

Volteó en un instante al escuchar aquello pues se había escuchado demasiado cerca, sin embargo no había nadie detrás. ¿A caso lo había imaginado? Sabía que la mente solía jugar en contra de uno en situación es similares, bien pudo tratarse del viento o alguna otra cosa, pero se había escuchado bastante nítido y cerca...

No. No se sugestionaria. Respiró hondo y decidió continuar y sobre todo, evitar pensar al respecto.

Se dirigió a la puerta más cercana, a la izquierda. La abrió de una patada, tal y como hacían los policías en las series de televisión. Alumbró la habitación con su linterna, en búsqueda de alguien, pero nuevamente estaba vacío. Había una cama y un armario enorme al otro lado de la pared. Se dirigió a este último, esperando que alguien estuviera dentro.

_Ayúdame_.

Nuevamente escucho aquella voz, ahora más claro. Era la voz de un chico, un niño tal vez. Esperaba que nadie trajera a un niño consigo o lo que le hiciera a su acompañante podría ser traumante para él.

Con ayuda de la pata abrió las puertas del armario, soltando un grito al ver como un par de murciélagos salían de ahí y revoloteaban en busca de la salida, desapareciendo por la puerta. Esperaba que nadie hubiera escuchado aquello.

_Por favor._

Esa voz. Buscó por todos los rincones de la habitación pero no parecía haber nada ni nadie que la llamara. Empezaba a asustarse. Revisó las ventanas, notando para su desgracia que no había corriente alguna de aire o si quiera luz que pudiera pasar entre las tablas que las cubrían.

Decidió que era hora de salir. Si había alguien arriba, esperandola, por ella podía quedarse ahí por siempre. Lynn saldría y diría a sus amigos que no había nada, así quizá podrían volver al juego de botella para un par de rondas más antes de que tuviera que irse.

Al volverse, notó que la puerta estaba cerrada. No había aire y perfectamente vio como los murciélagos salían por ahí hace unos instantes. Muy bien, la broma estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero se encontraba atascada. Empezando a hartarse, comenzó a forcejear la perilla a la vez que gritaba que la dejaran salir si no querían terminar en un hospital el resto de las vacaciones. Aún así, la puerta no cedía. Quien quiera que fuera quien estaba tras la puerta debía ser bastante fuerte... y bastante idiota al parecer.

_Ayúdame por favor._

El juego de las voces también la estaba cansando.

Volteando hacia la habitación, buscó nuevamente con ayuda de la linterna, algún micrófono, una cámara, una ventila, lo que fuera; algo que explicara aquella voz.

_Por favor_.

Repitió la voz. Lynn volteó hacia arriba, de donde parecía venir. Gritó, preguntando que diablos quería, esperando que dijeran alguna estupidez antes de que saltaran a asustarla.

_Encuentrame_.

La petición fue extraña pero no hizo que el enojo de Lynn disminuyera.

De la nada, la temperatura empezó a bajar de manera drástica; como si un viento helado pasara por la habitación. La deportista cerró su chaqueta y notó como salía vaho de su boca al exhalar.

\- ¡Esto ya no es divertido! - gritó, aún pensando que se trataba de una broma. O al menos, eso era lo que esperan a que fuera.

Logró escuchar como los vidrios se escarchaban a la vez que el frío aumentaba más y más. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y pronto le pareció que alguien estaba en la puerta. Fue apenas un segundo, pero estaba segura de hacer visto la silueta de alguien.

Sujetando el trozo de silla que aún llevaba en la mano, volvió a intentar abrir la puerta. Esta vez, la puerta se abrió sin problema y Lynn salió lo más rápido posible, dispuesta a largarse de aquel lugar. Su primer instinto fue dirigirse a las escaleras, esperando que no se rompieran debido a la velocidad que llevaba, pero esto no impidió que diera una mirada fugaz al pasillo del piso superior. Fue así, como volvió a ver la silueta, esta vez más nítida, correr hacia la última puerta a la derecha.

¿Correr? Aquello le pareció extraño, más que nada, por que no escucho ningún ruido cuando lo vio dirigirse a la habitación. La madera crujia cada vez que ella daba un paso, debido al mal estado en que se encontraba la construcción. Tampoco escucho la puerta rechinar o si quiera ser cerrada. También le extrañaba enormemente la silueta; al verla mejor, la pudo definir como un niño no mayor que ella. Pálido, de cabellos blancos y ropas de igual tono. ¿Se trataba de verdad de un fantasma?

Por alguna razón, aquello le dio una enorme curiosidad. ¿Era él el que le estaba pidiendo ayuda? Hace sólo unos instantes quería escapar de aquel lugar, sin importar que pareciera tener miedo frente a sus amigos, de igual forma había cumplido el reto, pero ahora... quería saber que era aquello.

Eso no era común en ella. Lynn no solía dejarse llevar por la curiosidad, o al menos no de esa forma. Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta por la que había visto pasar al chico, apuntando con la linterna e importandole poco el frío que sentía.

La luz seguía atravesando la ventana pero ahora se veía más opaca, esto debido a la escarcha. No le importó. Quería saber quien era el chico.

_Encuentrame_.

Volvió a escuchar la voz. Decidida, entró dando una patada a la puerta. La habitación se encontraba igual que la anterior, con los muebles hechos a un lado, la ventana tapeada y sin luz. Buscó por todo el cuarto sin encontrar nada. Ya estaba lista para irse cuando una leve brisa acarició su cuello por detrás.

_No temas._

Escuchar aquello y tan cerca tenían el efecto contrario en la chica. Volteando al instante, pudo notar nuevamente la silueta, o más bien al chico; se encontraba tras de ella, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que causó que su corazón se detuviera un instante y que dejara escapar un potente grito que bien pudo escucharse por toda la manzana.

El chico tenía un aspecto demacrado, enfermo; sus ojos eran únicamente dos cuencas oscuras con un ligero brillo rojo en el centro a manera de pupilas. Las ropas blancas que vestía, similares a las que se solían usar en los hospitales, estaban manchadas por la sangre que brotaba de su cuello y extremidades. Parecía tener numerosos cortes en todo el cuerpo, el las zonas de las uniones: cuello, hombros, codos, muñecas, piernas y rodillas.

En un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico de cabello blanco y numerosas heridas había desaparecido, pero su voz seguía escudándose.

_Por favor, ayúdame._

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir disparada hacia la salida. En cuestión de segundos había atravesado el pasillo hasta las escaleras las cuales bajó de tres zancadas, evitando los maderos rotos y quedando frente a la puerta principal. Lynn la pateo con fuerza, importandole poco si la derribaba.

La puerta abrió hacia adelante, y Lynn salió al exterior pero se detuvo apenas dio los dos primeros pasos. Afuera había sol, el patio se encontraba mejor arreglado de lo que estaba minutos antes; verde, recortado, con los árboles perfectamente podados al igual que los arbustos que decoraban en lugar. La manguera daba hasta un rociador que regaba las flores que se encontraban al otro extremo del jardín.

\- ¿Qué...?

Observó a su alrededor. La cerca también se encontraba en mejor estado y la casa tras de ella volvía a verse como un lugar habitable, con las paredes pintadas de un tono claro, dejando ver las vetas de la madera.

\- ¡Mamá!

Era la voz de antes. Por la ventana que daba a la sala se asomaba un chico, su semblante se veía cansado, enfermo. Se trataba del mismo chico que había visto hace tan solo unos momentos. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran azul profundo, diferentes a las cuencas negras que tenía pero sabía que era él. Se veía delgado, pequeño, fácilmente podría pasar por un niño de unos doce años, pero intuía, tendría más.

La veía desde la ventana y la saludaba. Lynn no sabía si todo aquello era real y dudó en contestarle el saludo antes de ser atravesada literalmente por una mujer rubia.

\- Lincoln cariño - su voz era dulce aunque claramente se escuchaba molesta - Te dije que no salieras de tu habitación. Aún no te encuentras bien.

\- Te estaba esperando mamá - dijo aún desde la ventana sin perder la sonrisa. La mujer había subido las escaleras hasta el porche y ahora se encontraba frente a él.

\- Gracias cariño - dijo a la vez que besaba su frente y lo despeinaba un poco - Pero por favor sube a tu habitación. Yo te alcanzo en un momento.

El chico obedeció. Se alejó de la ventana y se escucharon sus pasos correr hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Espero que no estés descalzo, señorito! - gritó la mujer antes de que los pasos se dejaran de escuchar. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la entrada con la castaña siguiendola de cerca.

Su inexplicable curiosidad la hizo querer saber lo que ocurría. Al llegar a la estancia, notó como había bastantes muebles más de los que ella había visto en el "presente", el lugar se veía sumamente cálido, como lo era su hogar. Había algunos juguetes en el piso de la sala, principalmente balones y un par de patines.

La señora se dirigió a la cocina, al final del pasillo por donde Lynn no había explorado antes. Dejó las bolsas que llevaba consigo y empezó a preparar la comida. Decidiendo que aquello sería aburrido de ver, la castaña decidió subir; quería saber más sobre el chico.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto del fondo, al cual la había llamado la silueta antes. En el interior estaba el chico en cama, su habitación no tenía gran decoración pero había más muebles a demás de la cama y el armario. Había una cómoda donde el chico tenía un montón de cómics de los cuales estaba leyendo uno mientras descansaba. Había un par de libreros, llenos de libros, revistas y cómics, a demás de algún que otro juguete. En el suelo, frente a la cama había un baúl bastante grande en el que parecía guardar el resto de sus juguetes, a juzgar de lo que se veía al estar ligeramente abierto.

El chico no le parecía tan enfermo, quizá algo pálido y posiblemente algo bajo de peso, pero la chica no podía imaginar que es lo que tenía.

Continuó observandolo por un rato, hasta que ambos escucharon como alguien subía las escaleras. El rostro de Lincoln se iluminó y por su parte, la castaña se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a la madre de éste con una bandeja de comida.

\- Feliz cumpleaños amor - lo felicitó a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente y le entregaba la bandeja con hotcakes con miel y una velita. El chico pidió su deceso y apagó las velas.

Una vez hecho esto, una extraña niebla oscura cubrió el recuerdo, transportando a Lynn. De un momento a otro, ya no se encontraba en el cuarto del chico, se encontraba en el pasillo; era de noche y en cuanto la niebla se hubo disipado completamente, se escuchó un ruido de una ventana siendo rota.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la deportista fue nuevamente atravesada, esta vez por el albino quien portaba un bate de baseball en las manos. Se le veía asustado, pero también débil, cansado. Lynn supuso que aquello no era precisamente por despertarse a las tres de la madrugada. Todo aquello empezaba a darle un mal presentimiento.

En las escaleras, el chico se detuvo, inspeccionando con la mirada. Desde donde estaba podía ver gran parte de la estancia, donde, gracias a la luz que se colaba desde fuera, pudo notar que la ventana estaba rota y el aire soplaba, moviendo las cortinas como si se tratasen de fantasmas etéreos. Lincoln tragó saliva. En el suelo no se veía algo más a parte de los vidrios por lo que descartó el que alguien arrojara alguna piedra o pelota y un ruido proveniente del comedor lo hizo temer lo peor.

Afirmando su agarre, terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala. No había nada, pero parecía que alguien estaba en el comedor; caminó con cuidado, evitando pisar algún vidrio con los pies descalzos y notando de reojo como la ventana estaba completamente rota.

Lynn se le adelantó, notando como un sujeto de negro, con pasamontañas, guantes y una palanca en mano, tomaba toda la plateria junto con algunas otras cosas de valor que metía entre sus ropas y en una bolsa deportiva.

Escuchó un ruido, y aparentemente el tipo también. Tras de ella, el peliblanco había chocado contra el sillón, empujando un poco sobre el piso de madera, alertando al ladrón.

Lynn trató de advertirle, gritarle que no continuara pues el sujeto había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para colocarse a lado del umbral, con palanca en mano, dispuesto a golpear a quien entrara pero fue inútil. Ella era un simple fantasma en aquella realidad. Todo era un recuerdo, algo que ya había pasado y que nada ni nadie podría cambiar el desenlace.

Tal como temía, el chico avanzó hasta el comedor; al dar un pasó a en el interior, Volteando hacia donde estaba la repisa, fue golpeado brutalmente en la cabeza, haciéndolo desplomarse en el suelo con un golpe seco.

Volteo a ver al hombre que, a pesar de la máscara, lucía asustado. Dejando la palanca a un lado, el sujeto fue a inspeccionar el cuerpo del chico. Estaba sangrando un poco de la nuca, donde había dado el golpe, tiñendo sus blancas hebras de color rojo. Lo movió, trató de hacerlo reaccionar más este no se movía.

La niebla se volvió a hacer presente, pero ahora, antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera por completo, Lynn alcanzó a ver como aquel hombre giraba al peliblanco, y aquellos ojos azul brillante ahora se encontraban opacos y sin vida.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad se fue disipado pero ahora no se encontraba en la casa, estaba en alguna parte del bosque por lo que podía notar. Numerosos árboles se lanzaban ante ella, imponentes en aquella noche de luna menguante. Escuchó el sonido de la tierra ser removida.

Se acercó a donde escuchaba aquel ruido y pudo ver al hombre de pasamontañas, haciendo un enorme agujero en el suelo, frente a un pino joven. A su lado, descansaba su maleta deportiva de la cual escurria un líquido espeso y oscuro. A pesar de la poca luz que había gracias a la luna, supo de que se trataba. A un lado, había otro bolsa negra, de las que solían usar para la basura con el mismo líquido cubriendola.

El agujero era bastante profundo por lo que pudo notar, pero aquel hombre seguía cavando. Cuando finalmente le pareció lo suficientemente hondo, arrojó la pala al exterior y se impulsó para salir de ahí para después proceder a arrojar el contenido de la bolsa de plástico negro al interior; se trataba del cuerpo del muchacho cortado en varios trozos sangrantes.

Acto siguiente, abrió su maleta, sacando de su interior la cabeza cercenada del muchacho junto con sus brazos, cortados en trozos para que lograran caber en su interior y los arrojó al foso.

Ante aquella escena, Lynn tenía el estómago revuelto y unas enormes ganas de vomitar, pero al encontrarse en aquel recuerdo, parecía no poder lograr su cometido. Las arcadas se hicieron presentes sin que nada saliera de su interior, cosa que terminó por agotarla por lo que, cuando logró reponerse el hombre ya había cubierto casi por completo aquella improvisada tumba.

Cuando hubo terminado, tomó su mochila y huyó de ahí, esperando que la noche aún lo ocultase en lo que llegaba a un lugar seguro. Lynn trató de seguirlo a un estando algo débil, quedándose algo atrás, pero aún así, identificando el lugar en el que se encontraban.

El poblado de Royal Woods se encontraba rodeado de bosque casi en su totalidad, siendo la excepción la zona de la presa, al norte. Habían salido del bosque por la zona este, cerca de donde ella y sus amigos vivían y por supuesto, cerca de la casa abandonada.

Lamentaba no haber logrado descubrir quien era el asesino puesto que en ningún momento se quitó el pasamontañas, pero en esos momentos esa no era su prioridad. La voz del niño le había pedido ayuda en encontrarlo y ahora sabía la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraban sus restos; todo lo que le quedaba era ir a buscar los para que lograra descansar en paz.

Tal y como esperaba, la niebla se hizo presente en un momento dado y al momento de desaparecer, se encontraba nuevamente en la casa abandonada. Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico con la mano en el picaporte.

Al volver en sí, se dirigió al nuevamente a la salida, corriendo por el pasillo y saltando las escaleras para salir pateando la puerta tal y como había hecho antes. Afuera se encontraban sólo un par de chicos que la esperaban siendo ellos el chico que la había retado y una chica de cabello oscuro. Parecía que los demás se habían cansado de esperar y sólo ellos dos tuvieron la paciencia para verla salir o sólo querían ver la gritar (en el caso del chico).

Lynn saltó la cerca, ignorando los comentarios de ambos chicos, diciendo que tenía que irse y que la disculparan con Polly y su amigo.

Corrió con dirección a su casa, pasandola de largo y adentrándose en el bosque tratando de mantener el recuerdo de donde había estado.

Obviamente al haber pasado al menos unos diez años de aquello (al menos esa idea le daba la decoración de la casa además del aspecto que ahora tenía) el paisaje había cambiado, pero esperaba que no lo suficiente como para no encontrar el lugar donde descansaba el muchacho de cabello blanco.

Al llegar al bosque, disminuyó un poco su velocidad, sobre todo para no perderse aunque fue relativamente sencillo encontrar el lugar. Esto no sólo por que no era tan adentro en el bosque; el árbol que servía de tumba para el muchacho era considerablemente el más grande y frondoso de totodos, seguramente por los nutrientes que logró conseguir del cuerpo bajo él.

La castaña no estaba del todo segura de que hacer ahora, al igual que todo lo que había hecho durante la noche, esto lo estaba haciendo por un mero impulso. Simplemente corrió al bosque pensando en encontrar al chico pues era lo que él le había pedido.

Se detuvo frente al árbol donde había visto al hombre de pasamontañas hacer el agujero. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo entonces? ¿Era por él? Ni siquiera lo conocía o tenía suficiente empatía como para ayudarlo realmente. Entonces ¿Por qué?

Cuando acordó, ya se encontraba en el suelo, cavando con ayuda de la silla rota la cual en ningún momento había soltado debido a lo improvisado de sus acciones. Sabía que iba a tardar pues el sujeto había cavado bastante profundo.

Pasado al rededor de una hora, Lynn se encontraba completamente cubierta de tierra; en algún punto su herramienta se había roto por lo que ahora estaba usando sus manos. La tierra era blanda por lo que no le causaba tanto problema quitarla, aún así, ya se estaba agotando y no llevaba gran cosa.

Tan entretenida estaba que no notó como nuevamente la temperatura empezaba a descender hasta que notó el vaho salir de su boca. Aquello le dio muy mala espina. Pensó que lo mejor era retirarse e ir a casa, ya habría pasado su hora de llegada y su mamá probablemente estaría esperandola para darle el regaño de su vida. También la regañaría por su ropa cubierta de tierra. ¿Cómo le explicaría aquello?

_"Tuve una visión cuando entre en una casa abandonada por un reto y fui a buscar un cadáver que puede que tenga más de una década enterrado. Quizá dos"_

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sonaba bastante absurdo. Lo que vio en la casa buen pudo tratarse de algún sueño, algún efecto del alcohol o un truco de sus amigos para hacerle actuar de aquella manera tan precipitada, todo para jugarle una broma.

Se detuvo abruptamente y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo. No llamaría a la policía ya que realmente no estaba segura de que ahí hubiera algo y en realidad, no le diría a nadie. Se iría a casa, esperando que en el camino se le ocurriera una buena escusa o incluso, podría pedir a alguna de sus amigas que la cubriera.

Antes de abandonar el lugar, dio un último vistazo al agujero que había hecho. Tendría casi un metro de profundidad aunque no era tan ancho, apenas lo suficiente como para permitirse usar sus manos. Fue ahí cuando lo notó.

La poca luz que había gracias a los faroles de la carretera que estaba no muy lejos de ahí junto con la luz de la luna era lo único que la ayudaba a ver, en realidad no era mucho pero le había permitido notar un leve resplandor entre la tierra.

Intrigada, decidió dar un último vistazo; nuevamente, la curiosidad la hizo actuar.

Hizo a un lado la tierra, descubriendo un anillo dorado. Al intentar sacarlo se llevó con el un hueso, una falange. Se le hizo algo extraño pues jamás vio que el chico llevase anillos. ¿Sería quizá del ladrón? No, no lo creía. De habérsele caído no estaría entre los dedos del cuerpo.

Lo limpió lo mejor que pudo, deshaciendose del hueso, aventandolo sobre la tierra. Al darle la vuelta notó la pequeña piedra verde que llevaba: una esmeralda.

Lynn jamás fue de usar joyería, le estorbaba a la hora de entrenar; lo único que llegaba a usar era un collar que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños pero... por alguna razón aquel anillo se le hizo bonito.

Con su playera terminó de pulirlo, notando mejor sus detalles. Alrededor de la piedra cortada en un octagono había grabados varios símbolos extraños al igual que en el interior. No le tomó mucha importancia y decidió pensárselo.

Al momento de colocarlo en su dedo anular, todo se oscurecio.

.

Tardó un poco, pero al recobrar la conciencia, notó que se encontraba en el bosque, acostada. ¿Se habría desmayado?

Confundida, se irguió, sentándose entre la hierba antes de notar algo que le heló la sangre.

Frente a ella, estaba aquel chico de vestimenta y cabello blancos. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella y de él se desprendía un aura oscura que la hacía estremecer.

Pensó en huir, ir a casa a abrazar a su madre pero antes de que siquiera pensar en colocarse de pié, el chico volteó a verla.

Sus ojos eran nuevamente dos cuencas vacías pero ahora había un fulgor verdoso que salía de ellas y sus labios se fruncian en una maliciosa sonrisa que poco a poco se fue ensanchando al verla.

Cuando se hubo volteado completamente, Lynn pudo apreciar como sus ropas cambiaban a un jersey rojo con blanco, un pantalón deportivo a juego y unos tenis.

Era la ropa que ella estaba usando. Pero, había algo más. En su mano izquierda, en el anular estaba el anillo, el que había encontrado en la fosa.

Miró instintivamente hacia su derecha, donde estaría aquel agujero pero para su gran sorpresa no había nada. La tierra había vuelto a su lugar y el pasto lucía intacto.

Sólo fue un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente como para permitirle a aquel ente acercarse a ella.

\- Gracias por liberarme - su voz de ultratumba le causó un escalofrío y la inevitable tentación de gritar pero de su garganta no salía ni un sonido debido al miedo.

De pronto la apariencia del chico cambio por completo, transformándose en ella misma. El cabello castaño, las facciones...

Una vez hubo tomado por completo su apariencia, su doble se alejó lentamente mientras reía a carcajadas.

Lynn no sabía que hacer, el terror la había congelado completamente y el hecho de que la temperatura siguiera bajando no ayudaba en nada.

Poco a poco, el cansancio la fue venciendo. Quizá, podría descansar un poco antes de volver. No era tan importante detener a aquel sujeto que se parecía tanto a ella, podía esperar.

Nuevamente se recostó en el césped, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña posible pues el frío persistía. No ayudaba mucho que su ropa fuera tan ligera, una playera y pantalón blancos, similares a los de un hospital. No recordaba cuando se había cambiado pero no importaba, quería descansar. Lo que fuera que tenía que hacer podía esperar.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, tomando ahora el lugar de aquella alma corrompida que había logrados sobrevivir por varios siglos realizando siempre la misma treta, engañando a incautos con ilusiones e historias falsas.

No había sido difícil engañar al chico enfermo, haciéndole creer que podía curarse de su leucemia y esta chica que fingia valentía tampoco había presentado mayor problema.

Por ahora contaba con bastante tiempo pues la chica era joven y su cuerpo era fuerte, pero lo mejor sería alejarse para no encontrar a algún conocido de ella. No quería desperdiciar de aquella manera su nueva vida.

Se adentró más en el bosque sin rumbo aparente, para jamás volver a ser visto.

Su desaparición sería avisada hasta el día siguiente pero su cuerpo no se encontraría hasta varios meses después, cuando empezara a pudrirse y necesite uno nuevo.

**Aclaraciones: Pues ... eso. Las historias de terror no son mi fuerte, tampoco el romance sinceramente, pero aquí está mi primer intento de terror. Espero que sea entendible.**

**Nuevamente, tanto el final como el largo no salieron como esperaba pero quedé satisfecho xD**

**Este fic se lo dedicó a dos de mis grandes amigos en este fandom, aprovechando que acaba de pasar San Valentín. Cianuro Monbebe y Banghg.**

**Agradezco muchos su apoyo a ambos chicos.**

**-Agregado: Edición realizada por "Aldebaran" 19-02-19**


End file.
